


Body Heat

by coldfusion9797



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Vasquez loses his bed roll. It's cold and he asks Faraday to share. AU where everybody lives.
Relationships: Joshua Faraday/Vasquez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little something for two of my faves :)

"Faraday," Vasquez whispered into the night, the dying embers of the fire providing just enough light for him to make out the shape of the other man nearby.

"Hmm...?" the gambler mumbled, warm and comfortable in his bedroll.

"Faraday!" Vasquez whispered again more harshly, unconvinced that Faraday was paying him proper attention. "Guero!" 

"What?!" Faraday hissed back.

"It is freezing."

"Shoulda thought of that before..." the white man grumbled.

It wasn't really a choice, the seven of them had fled camp so fast this morning that there had been no time for him to pack up. Sacrificing his bedroll seemed a small price to pay to avoid the hangman.

"Let me share with you."

"Will it make you shut up?" Faraday sleepily huffed out.

"Sí."

Faraday extended his arm, lifting the blanket in invitation.

It took Vasquez all of half a second to accept, scrambling to the warmth provided by the other man.

It was a tight fit, these mats and covers weren't really made for two, and he ended up settling himself half on top of Faraday, allowing them to make the most of the blanket.

"You're heavier than you look."

"Are you complaining?"

"No," Faraday sighed, snaking a hand around Vasquez's waist to hold him close so the blanket fit over them both.

Vasquez didn't know what would become of this in the morning, sometimes things that were okay in the dark, didn't work so well in the light of day. Right now though, it felt good.

Emboldened by Faraday's lack of resistance, he settled down, mouth close to Faraday's ear, the white man's body heat seeping into him.

"And you are softer than you look."

He knew that could be interpreted as an insult or a joke, even though he meant it neither of those ways.

He felt a little laugh ripple through Faraday's chest.

"You said you'd shut up..."

"That is true," Vasquez agreed, shifting again to make himself comfortable for sleep. "Sweet dreams, guero."

After a minute, the only reply he got was a soft snore. Still, Vasquez couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he laid his cheek on Faraday's shoulder. If the other man was this comfortable with the situation, maybe there was a chance for them. In the morning, they would see. 

\---

Faraday woke up alone, wondering if he'd dreamed the whole thing. He turned his head to the side, expecting to see Vas sleeping a few feet away like always, but the Mexican wasn't there. 

Sitting up, he could count five other blanketed lumps, and for a second something squeezed in his chest when he thought about those bounty hunters riding up on them yesterday. What if Vas was gone?

Knowing he would never get back to sleep without assuring himself Vas was alright, Faraday stood in the soft pre-dawn light, and stretched. He needed to pee, maybe that's all Vas was doing too.

Walking a little way from camp, he found a suitable spot by some trees to relieve himself, and when he was done, a noise from the creek caught his attention. 

Faraday headed that way, hoping to find Vasquez fetching some water or something. 

It was a pile of clothes that he noticed first. Boots, belt, vest, shirt, trousers, underwear. Vasquez's things.

Faraday looked up to see the Mexican waist-deep in the water, chest glistening as the first sun rays of the day peeked over the horizon and caught on his damp, olive skin.

Faraday swallowed, unable to deny the pool of heat forming in his belly at such a sight. 

As he watched, the heat in his belly roamed lower, and he had a decision to make. He could take care of this himself, or he could take a chance and join the other man. Supposing that last night wasn't a dream, the odds were in his favour. Besides, he was never one to shy away from a risk.

"Is this a private affair? Or can anyone join in?"

Vasquez's head snapped up, his surprise immediately replaced by a smile when their eyes met. 

"I don't know about just anyone, but you are certainly welcome."

"Much obliged," Faraday replied, pulling his clothes off as quickly as he could manage.

The water was cold but not freezing, and rather than make a spectacle of himself by fussing about it, he took the plunge and dived right in. 

Vasquez had waded out to deeper water and Faraday swam in that direction to meet him. 

"You can swim," Vasquez said, sounding impressed.

"Didn't have much choice when my daddy threw me in a pond and said it was the only way out."

"Me too."

It was always a funny feeling to find they had things in common. Faraday didn't have time to dwell on the sad nature of this commonality though. 

"Race you to the other side," Vas challenged. 

They both took off, Vas outpacing him a little more with each stroke. Faraday couldn't let him win so he reached out, grabbed the Mexican's ankle and pulled him back.  
Vasquez's head went under and he came back up spluttering.

"No fair!"

All Faraday could do was laugh. 

"All is fair in love and war."

Vas narrowed his eyes.

"Two can play at that game."

Suddenly, Vasquez's hands were on his shoulders and he was being dunked. 

When Faraday surfaced again, it was with the intention of fighting back, but Vasquez was quicker, catching him around the waist and pulling them flush together.

It left them treading water, faces just inches apart, heat flaring everywhere they touched.

Water droplets ran down Vasquez's face, clung to his dark lashes, and all Faraday could think about was how damn beautiful he was. 

"Let's not make it war, mi corazón," Vas said, beating Faraday to the punch again and pressing their wet lips together. 

It was better than a shot of top shelf whiskey, it made Faraday feel warmed and emboldened, especially with Vasquez returning his hungry kisses in equal measure. 

It was exhausting though, staying afloat and catching enough air not to smother between kisses, but Faraday would be damned if he was gonna put a stop to this. Somehow, he managed to drag Vas with him to shallower water without breaking the kiss. With their feet on solid ground, Faraday took the opportunity to intensify the kiss, sliding his hand behind Vasquez’s head, and his other hand lower, over the firm swell of the other man’s behind.

"Is this really the smartest idea when we have a bounty hunter on our tails?!" Sam hollered from the shore, a pair of trousers dangling from his hand. The interruption was ill-timed to say the least. 

"I don't know about smartest," Faraday grinned at Vasquez. "But definitely the sexiest."

Vasquez laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Stop that," Sam insisted. "And make yourselves decent. We've got a long ride ahead."

"Pushy, ain't he?" Faraday said, this time speaking loudly enough for Sam to hear. 

"Do we?" Vasquez wondered, speaking softly just for the two of them. "I would like that."

Neither of them could predict the future, but if they managed to stay alive, Faraday didn’t plan on going anywhere. 

"I reckon we might," he replied, cupping Vas's cheek and kissing him again, gentler this time.

"I give up!" Sam huffed, stomping back towards camp.

"He is sort of right though," Vas admitted. Faraday knew it too. Still, just because they were on the run, didn't mean they couldn’t enjoy life too.

"Race ya?"


End file.
